The present invention relates to a test apparatus and particularly to an inexpensive apparatus for applying a bending load to a fiber reinforced plastic laminate. In the development of fiber reinforced plastic laminates for various uses, particularly automotive uses, it is desirable to accumulate data relating to the response of the laminates under various conditions. This is particularly important when laminates are used for spring components on automotive vehicles, particularly trucks and the like. It can be appreciated that laminates used in springs are subjected to bending loads under varying temperature and humidity conditions. Thus, it is important to know the response of various laminates under varying bending loads and atmospheric conditions.
Obviously, it is impossible to construct full size springs if a large number of various combinations of fibers and plastics are to be tested. The various combinations of fiber and plastic can be molded in small inexpensive test specimens. While it is possible to test the molded specimens in presently available test equipment, the equipment is rather large and cumbersome. The large size of the equipment does not lend itself to use in controlled atmospheric conditions or in the testing of a large number of specimens. Also, it is impossible to measure the weight gain of a specimen as a result of moisture adsorption because of the size of the equipment.